


That Cobra Kai Strike First Bullshit

by LovelyZelda



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyZelda/pseuds/LovelyZelda
Summary: Daniel gets drunk enough to strike first (although if anyone asks, he'll say Johnny started it).No real spoilers for either season (and nothing that definitively sets it around any particular episode).
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 14
Kudos: 166





	That Cobra Kai Strike First Bullshit

After a few drinks, Johnny Lawrence is more tolerable--not tolerable, but more tolerable. And this time it's just enough drinks for Daniel to follow him into his apartment.

"The hell are you doing, LaRusso?"

Daniel answers by pushing him against the wall and kissing him. Johnny doesn't even seem that surprised--he kisses back like he's been waiting for this ever since they sat down at the bar.

Later if Johnny says, "You got me drunk," Daniel will be able to say, "You got yourself drunk" or "Oh, you didn't need any help from me." Daniel's already decided that this is really all Johnny's fault anyway. It's that Cobra Kai "Strike First" bullshit--somehow it's the snake in Johnny despite the fact that Daniel, who's also not exactly sober, made the first move. 

But it's not like Johnny even tried to stop him. Daniel's seen the way Johnny can move (not that he's been watching him or anything). He's not as fast as he used to be, but neither is Daniel.

"The fuck was that?" Johnny asks, but he still doesn't push Daniel away. His hand stays on the back of Daniel's neck, and their hips stay tantalizingly close--with the right momentum, it'd be easy to flip Johnny onto the floor.

"Didn't realize you were so lonely, Johnny," Daniel says.

"Didn't realize you were such a homo," says Johnny before kissing him roughly.

"You're one to talk," Daniel says the next time he has a chance to say something.

Daniel is not at all hung up on some stupid feud from high school or obsessed with Johnny Lawrence. He definitely hasn't been thinking about this, just as he hasn't been struggling to balance the dealership and karate and his family. When he moves his hands from Johnny's shoulders and runs them over his arms, he's just annoyed that a washed up alcoholic still has such good biceps--nothing to do with recently seeing Johnny in his sleeveless gi. Which is exactly the kind of tough guy bullshit Daniel couldn't care less about as Johnny pulls them closer together, and Daniel grabs the kind of ass you only get after spending hours running drills in the dojo.

Not that Daniel has any opinions on Johnny Lawrence's very firm, very nice ass other than that it could use a good...kicking. Daniel is definitely not thinking about Johnny's ass in any non-metaphorical sense as he notices they're both hard.

"What is your problem, LaRusso?" Johnny breathes in his ear.

 _Still got it_ Daniel thinks as he pins Johnny to the wall with his forearm. "My problem? You're the one who keeps butting into my life." He feels Johnny slide a leg against his to try to knock him over, but he doesn't have the right leverage and only manages to grind against Daniel.

If Daniel continues grinding against Johnny, it's only to prove a point. Which alcohol and the basic infuriating nature of Johnny Lawrence have made him forget.

"You're the one who came into my apartment and started begging to suck my dick," says Johnny.

"You're the last person I'd beg for anything."

Johnny shrugs, but doesn't make any effort to move away. "S'fine. You're probably lousy at it anyway."

Daniel's already unzipped Johnny's jeans before he realizes that, once again, as always, he's let Johnny goad him into something.

Their eyes meet. No way is Daniel going to be the one to back down. It's already practically happening, so Daniel's just going to have to play Johnny's weird game of chicken. "We'll see who's begging," Daniel says as he gets on his knees and gets to work.

"That's a good look for you, LaRusso," Johnny says as he half strokes, half tugs Daniel's hair. It's kind of rough but kind of affectionate--Daniel wishes it was more of the former because he doesn't believe Johnny's capable of the latter. 

Daniel hasn't done anything like this since college, so it sends a thrill through him when Johnny gasps, "Holy shit, LaRusso..."

 _Point for LaRusso_ Daniel thinks.

Since he knows how inconsiderate Johnny is, Daniel gets his own dick out and starts stroking himself while he blows Johnny. It's not like Daniel's enjoying this--beyond knowing that Johnny Lawrence is going to be thinking about this for weeks if not months. And other than knowing that Johnny's going to think about this the next time they see each other, and then Daniel's going to smirk at him just to make sure he remembers Daniel LaRusso's famous mouth. Other than that Daniel isn't enjoying this. Okay, maybe he likes the power of having Johnny's dick in his mouth, but it's not like he's savoring every stifled moan or the way Johnny's fingers curl.

"I swear to God, LaRusso, if you stop..."

Daniel stops just so he can ask, "You'll what?"

Johnny looks at him in a way that makes Daniel think he's going to end up on his back, pinned to the floor and fucked. He wants it to be almost a fight, and he kind of wants to let Johnny win (for once). So he can keep blaming this whole thing on Johnny, of course, but a part of him wants to know what it would be like. And he's sure as shit not going to suggest it.

But Johnny just shakes his head and mutters, "I don't have time for your shit, LaRusso."

Daniel's not at all disappointed. Because it'd be crazy to think that he would actually want to be fucked by Johnny Lawrence on the floor of his sad Reseda apartment. It never crossed his mind to wonder if Johnny fucks like he fights. 

"In your mouth or on your face," Johnny says as he starts stroking himself (and Daniel obviously doesn't get a sick little thrill from being told this). "Your call. I don't really give a shit."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me."

Daniel doesn't know what to do next. Part of him wants to know if Johnny's actually going to keep watching him with that smug half smile while he comes on his face. Part of him thinks it's way past time to storm out (and of course that part of him hasn't really noticed that he hasn't taken his hand off his dick or his eyes off Johnny).

Before he knows he's decided what to do, Daniel's back on his feet and kissing Johnny again.

"You're a real pain in the ass," Johnny mutters as he swats Daniel's hand away and takes over. 

It's an awkward angle--Daniel hasn't done anything like this in awhile either--but pretty soon they're practically synced up as they stroke each other's dicks, and Daniel stops trying to figure out if winning means getting off first or getting the other guy off first.

"Come on, you son of a bitch," Johnny's saying in his ear, and then Daniel's either winning or losing with a moan he can't quite hold back.

When the euphoria fades, Daniel realizes that at some point he buried his face against Johnny's neck. And he's got Johnny's dick in his hand. And what is most likely Johnny Lawrence's jizz on his pants leg.

Daniel is probably not drunk enough for this. He is definitely not drunk enough to think about the fact that he's technically embracing Johnny fucking Lawrence after they just jerked each other off.

Johnny awkwardly pats him on the back (and possibly wipes his hand off on the back of Daniel's shirt), before pushing past him. "You want a beer?"

Now that it's over, Daniel is wondering how the hell it happened, how the hell he's going to get home, and how the hell he's going to explain himself. 

"Yeah, okay," he says. Strangely it's easier to have another drink with the guy he can't stand than to even see how many missed calls he has.

"Don't think you're spending the night," Johnny says as he hands him a bottle that matches the ones scattered around the floor.

"Why's that? You too old for another round, Johnny?" Daniel asks.

"Too old," Johnny says. "And too drunk. 'S not like you're 25 anymore either, LaRusso."

The only thing more aggravating than Johnny Lawrence's idiotic macho posturing is when he completely fails to be the alpha male shithead Daniel knows he is. Daniel's especially annoyed because he's not 25 anymore either--hell, it's been a long time since he was _35_ \--and he knows he's lucky to have even managed a first round after this many drinks. Not that he'd ever admit that to Johnny, and it really bugs him that Johnny doesn't take the bait. 

"I've seen enough of this dump anyway," says Daniel, but somehow he still ends up sitting on the couch, drinking a shitty beer and watching Johnny flip through the channels. If Johnny really wants to kick Daniel out before he decides to leave on his own, he's going to have to try harder than that.


End file.
